The Legend of Korra: Training Part 2: The Ball
by maila08
Summary: well the title is supposed to be The Legend of Korra: Training Part 2: The Ball/ Airbending Practice but it didnt fit. Korra resumes her airbending training.


Training Part 2-The Ball/Airbending Practice

* * *

Korra had fallen asleep while watching the sunset with Mako. She was exhausted from all the metalbending practice. He picked her up gently, cradling her in his chest and walked towards Tenzin's house. He laid her on her bed and placed a cover over her. She was still sound asleep. He touched her face and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled in her sleep and so did Mako. He walked towards the door and closed it as slowly as he could so it wouldn't make any noise. Senna was outside the room.

"How's Korra?" she asked.

"She fell asleep" he said with a smile.

She smiled back at him. "Where are you going?"

"I was going to go look for you and ask you to stay with Korra, while I speak to Tenzin" he said sheeplessly. Senna nodded.

"Go. It's very rare that you leave her alone, that's why I asked. But don't worry, I won't leave her side".

"Thank you" he said, heading towards Tenzin's room. He stood outside and knocked. Tenzin came out.

"May I speak with you?" he asked.

"Of course" Tenzin replied and they went outside.

"What did you want to speak to me about" he asked.

"It's about Korra. Do you think she can learn airbending in 3 weeks?" Mako asked.

Tenzin grabbed his beard. "I don't think anyone can. Korra hasn't been able to airbend much. She has begun to move like an airbender but she has never actually bended air" he explained.

"Dammit" Mako said leaning against the wall.

"Why would Korra want to master Air in 3 weeks? She has a lot time before she faces Amon" Tenzin asked. Mako just looked at Tenzin.

"Is there something you are not telling me?" he asked. Mako looked away. "Mako?"

"Korra doesn't have a lot of time. She agreed to meet Amon in 3 weeks" Mako said.

"WHAT? That's ridiculous! She knows she doesn't stand a chance! Korra hasn't fully recovered, he'll kill her!" Tenzin yelled.

"SHHH! Keep it down! Korra doesn't want her parents to know!" Mako said.

"Her parents don't know?" Tenzin whispered. Mako shook his head.

"She doesn't want them to get worried. Korra, Bolin, the Chief and I are going to go with her to face Amon" he said.

"Well then I will be going too! You can't expect me to stand around here and act like everything is normal while Korra goes on a suicide mission!"Tenzin said. Mako flinched.

"I'm Sorry. But you know that it's true. Korra can't defeat Amon right now. She hasn't fully recovered, she hasn't mastered air and she can't even go into the Avatar State at will. Amon will have the upper hand".

Mako looked down. "She isn't backing down, you know Korra. She wants to defeat Amon once and for all. You have to try and get her to learn airbending. I don't want to lose her".

"Then don't let her go!" Tenzin said.

"Amon threatened to kill benders if she didn't. She had to, and it's not like I can talk her out of it anyway" Mako replied.

Tenzin looked at him. "Please, you have to try" Mako pleaded. Tenzin sighed.

"Very well. But she is going to have to try and catch on quickly, if she wants to be able to do any airbending at all" Tenzin said.

"Thank you" Mako breathed. "She still has to pass her metalbending test. But after that we will be back to continue the airbending training. But you must promise to not tell Senna or Tonraq. Master Katara already knows".

"WHAT? MY MOTHER KNEW?" Tenzin yelled again, his face red, but then he composed himself. "Very well, I promise to not tell them about Korra's and Amon's battle".

"Thank you" Mako said again."If you don't mind I'm going to head back with Korra".

"Not a problem" Tenzin answered.

Mako headed back to Korra's room. He was about to go in when he heard Senna and Korra talk.

"Honey, is there something bothering you?" Senna asked. Korra hesitated.

"It's about Mako isn't it?"

"Yes"

"What's wrong Korra?"

"I don't want him to get hurt" Korra replied.

"Well he's as stubborn as you are" Senna said patting her head. Korra laughed.

"He is. But I don't want him to do something stupid if he sees me go down". Senna flinched.

"I'm sorry mom, but I have to consider all possibilities. If I don't make it, I want you to promise me, you will protect him. I know he will protect you guys" Korra said, holding her mother's hand.

"You love him don't you?"

"More than my own life. Ever since Mako came into my life, everything has been different. He has changed who I am, and that's why I need to protect him".

"I know sweety. But I need you to promise me you will come back. Your father and I love you so much. Since the day you were born we knew you were destined from greatness. It broke our hearts when you were taken away by the White Lotus to begin your Avatar training and when you came to Republic City to finish it. You are our only child, our life. But honey, we will always stand by you, don't you ever forget that. Promise me you will come back" Senna said hugging Korra, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Mom, I love you and dad, I always will. You guys have a special place in my heart. And I promise I will come back when I do battle Amon" Korra said hugging her back. Mako knocked on the door.

"That's probably Mako, I'll leave you two alone" Senna said getting up and whipping her tears. Korra looked at her, sadness in her eyes. Mako walked in as Senna left.

"Hey" Korra said trying to put a smile on.

"You woke up" Mako said, a little stiff.

"I heard someone open the door, and when I saw it was my mother I decided to have a little chat with her".

"You should go to sleep; you have the last metalbending test tomorrow".

"Aren't you going to sit next to me?" Korra asked patting the bed. Mako shook his head and as soon as he sat down she placed her head on his chest.

"Good night Korra" he said kissing her on the head.

"Good night" she said thinking about what she had just told her mother.

* * *

"Sorry Chief Bei Fong, I can explain" Korra began as she went into the gym to do her final test.

"I don't want or care to know what happened yesterday, but if you EVER do that to me again that will be the END of YOUR metalbending training and you'll have as much skill as this knucklehead, is that UNDERSTOOD!" the Chief said pointing at Bolin. Bolin rolled his eyes.

"Yes ma'm" Korra said looking down.

"Now, let's finish your training. Your last test will be the most difficult of all. You will have to knock me down" the Chief said a smirk on her face. Bolin's jaw dropped.

"Good luck with that" Bolin told Korra.

"Can it!" the Chief answered. Mako laughed. "Here's the uniform, come out when you are ready. And don't expect me to take it easy on you because you are hurt, because it is not going to happen" she told Korra handing her the uniform. She took it and went outside.

"Need help?" Mako asked once they were outside the gym. Korra nodded.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he helped putting on the uniform.

"Nothing" Korra said.

"Korra, you're going to do fine. The Chief is tough, she'll be able to take you on" he said finishing fixing the uniform on her. She looked at him.

"I know, it's just I haven't practiced much" she said. The truth was that she was still thinking about what she had told her mother. She was wondering if Mako heard.

He put his hands around her face and held it close to his. "You'll be fine" he said and he kissed her in the forehead. She smiled.

"Ready?" Bolin asked.

"I was born ready" Korra said as she entered the gym.

Chief Bei Fong launched an attack at Korra as soon as she entered, she bended several rocks at Korra which she avoided. Korra threw metal strips at her but missed the Chief. She went in hot pursuit after her, throwing rocks and metal disks but she couldn't hit her. The Chief turned around and sent a metal disk, it hit Korra in the stomach and she heard a crack. She had re-broken one of her ribs.

"Dammit" Korra muttered grabbing her side and looking for cover. She lifted up her shirt and examined her side and saw a purple bruise forming close to the cracked rib. That was going to hurt to heal, she thought. She put down her shirt and continued to go after the Chief. She couldn't get close enough to hit her, Korra didn't have her usual speed yet so she decided to use a different strategy, one she had used before.

She stopped behind the Chief, her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. The Chief took advantage and sent another metal disk at her, hitting her on the side and Korra heard another crack. The metal disk had broken another rib. Korra was thrown back and she hit the wall. The Chief approached her, "Well that was easy; I thought you would put up more of a fight". Korra grabbed her side and looked at the Chief, "Who said this was over?" and she threw a metal disk at the Chief that whacked her on the face and it sent her flying. Korra quickly got up and threw the metal strip at the Chief and finally tied her up.

The Chief laughed. "Well done!" she said as she removed the metal strips. Korra grabbed her side and groaned. Mako ran to her and she leaned on him. "You didn't have to be so harsh" he growled at the Chief.

"I warned her I wouldn't take it easy on her. Do you think Amon is when he sees her all bandaged up and barely able to walk?" she told him. Mako looked at her, fury in his eyes.

"Let's go Korra" he said as he helped her walk.

"Avatar" the Chief said. Korra turned.

"Nice job…For a rookie" she said with a tiny smile. Korra smiled back at her.

"So you think, we can continue our lessons?" Bolin asked.

"I'll consider it. AFTER you clean this mess up" and the Chief walked away from him. Bolin looked at her and muttered, "Unbelievable".

* * *

"How's Korra?" Tenzin asked Mako as he entered her room. Korra was laying down her eyes closed and Mako was sitting on a chair next to her.

"I'm fine" she replied, opening her eyes.

"I thought you were asleep" he said.

"She just had her ribs healed, they are nasty business" Mako said looking at a weakened Korra.

"They weren't as bad as my leg" she replied. "Did you need something Tenzin?"

"I came to inform you that we will resume your airbending training tomorrow in the morning".

Korra looked at him and then at Mako. "I thought I couldn't airbend in my condition?" she asked.

"You are going to have to force yourself a bit but I know you will be able to do it" Tenzin replied.

"YES! Thank you Tenzin!" she said with a huge smile.

"Don't thank me, your negotiator over here convinced me you were ready" Tenzin said looking at Mako.

She looked at him and hugged him. "Thank you" she whispered.

"Alright now I will leave you two alone. See you both bright and early" he said leaving the room.

Mako sat on the bed and she leaned on him. "I didn't know you had spoken with Tenzin" she said.

"It was a last minute thing, now go to sleep we have a big day tomorrow" he said.

* * *

"Ok Korra, are you ready?" Tenzin asked as he pointed at the spinning door. "Ready" Korra breathed.

"Go!" he said.

Korra ran up to the spinning doors and weaved herself through them without hitting any doors.

"Fantastic!" Tenzin said as he saw get out the other side. "Have you been practicing?"

"Jinora and Ikki practiced with me before this whole Amon thing. I have actually been able to get through it for a while now" she replied sheepishly.

"Well, how about that" Tenzin said. "Ok now I want you go through it again and try to airbend at the end".

Korra looked at the doors and breathed then headed out and went through as swiftly as the first time. When she was on the other side she treid to airbend but nothing happened. "Come'on airbend!" she told herself. Nothing.

"It's alright Korra. We can get back to that later. Now I am going to send some air attacks your way, your job is to dodge or block the attacks". Korra nodded.

Tenzin through a couple of air ball's at her and she dodged them so he threw them more frequently trying to get her to block them but one hit her. Hard. Korra went down on her back with a loud thump.

"Korra are you alright?" Mako asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" she said getting up. Well that didn't go well.

"I'm going to send another attack, try to block it again" Tenzin instructed as he send it.

Korra stood there ready to block the attack but she got thrown backwards like the first time.

"UGH!" she said getting back up. "What is wrong with me?" she said.

"Do you want to try something new?" Tenzin asked.

"No" she replied. "Again".

They spent the rest of the day doing the same exercise with the same results. Every time Tenzin would throw an air ball it would knock Korra down. Finally when the sun went down and he knocked her down again, Tenzin said "Enough Korra".

"I can do this" she replied trying to get up but couldn't. Mako went and helped her.

"Lean on me" he told her and she did.

"Airbending is not something you can force" Tenzin replied. "I don't think you will be able to get up tomorrow with all those hits".

"I'll get up" she told him, leaning all her weight on Mako. She was exhausted.

"If you are able to I will see you tomorrow" he said heading towards the house.

"Well that went bad" she said as she limped towards the house herself with Mako's help.

"It could have been worse" he replied. Korra looked at him, and he smiled, she had to smile back.

Korra was laying down with her eyes close, ready to go to sleep when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in she said". It was Tenzin.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"She'll be fine, all she needs is some sleep" Mako replied. She nodded.

"Well since you are awake I wanted to let you know that Hiroshi Sato has invited us to a ball she is having in honor of Asami's win in the race track" Tenzin said. Korra rolled her eyes. Mako laughed.

"What is it?" Tenzin asked.

"Korra is jealous of Asami" Mako said.

"I'm not jealous I just don't like her" Korra replied, arms crossed.

"Oh is that so" Tenzin said a smile on his face. Korra stuck her tongue out at him.

"Come'on Korra, you know I love you and no one else" he said playing with her hair. She smiled.

"Fine. I guess we can stop by" she said, happy to have Mako tell her what she wanted to hear.

"I will see you both at 6 tomorrow night" Tenzin replied leaving the room.

"You're cute when you are jealous" Mako told Korra, grabbing her cheek.

"I told you I'm not jealous! I just hate how she acts around you" Korra said.

"That is being jealous" Mako said with a smile. Korra looked away.

He sat down on the bed and pulled her close to him. "You have nothing to worry about. I'm yours and you're mine". She smiled and went to sleep.

* * *

"Korra, we are going to be late!" Mako said outside her room. She had been getting ready for over an hour, Senna was helping her but they hadn't come out yet.

"Women" Tonraq told Mako. He smiled.

Senna opened the door and Korra came out. She had her hair down a small white hat on top of her head but still had her two ponytails in the front. She was wearing a blue water tribe dress. She had her wrist bands and her arm band in her right arm. She's beautiful, Mako thought.

"Well look at you, you look just like your mother" Tonraq said. "Let me see you" he continued as he had Korra turn around. "She is prettier than I am" Senna said putting her hand on Korra's face. She smiled.

Mako just stared, he couldn't say anything. Korra went towards him, limping a little. "Close your mouth" she said with a laugh. Mako composed himself and took Korra in his arms, "You look…beautiful" he told her. Korra laughed again. "And you look handsome" she said, playing with Mako's tie. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie. Tenzin came out and saw the couple.

"Korra?" he asked looking at how she was dressed. She smiled at him.

"Well let's get going" he said as he gestured them outside where Oogi was waiting for them.

* * *

"Well hello Mako" Asami said as he saw him and Korra enter the ball. Korra had her arm around his.

"Hello Asami" he replied politely and holding on to Korra's arm.

"Oh hi Korra, I didn't see you there" she said looking at Korra and how she was holding on to Mako.

Korra let out a small growl. Mako nudged her. "Hello Asami" she said.

"Mako, I'd love to you show you one of my father's new satomobiles" she said putting her hand under Mako's free arm. He gently pulled his arm away and said, "I'm going to show Korra around" and he began to walk away. Asami frowned. Everyone turned their attention to Korra. She felt a little nervous.

"Nervous much?" Mako whispered. "A little" she admitted.

"Don't be. They are just starring because ypu are the most beautiful girl here" he whispered back. Korra laughed. Hiroshi Sato approached them.

"Well well! I am very happy that you came Avatar Korra" he said to Korra.

"I'm happy to have come as well" she replied.

"Well you look like you are in good shape considering the battle you had with Amon a couple of weeks ago" he said. Mako stiffened.

"I'm doing great" she said.

"We are all expecting great things from you" Hiroshi Sato told her. The lights went out.

"What in the-" he began. Mako grabbed on to Korra. The lights went on and Amon and Lieutenant were in the middle of the ball.

"Look who do we have here" he said looking at Korra. She had fear in her eyes. "Are you afraid _AVATAR_?".

"I'm not afraid of anyone!" she told him. He gave her a dark laugh."What do you want Amon?"

"I just came to see how the Avatar was doing" he replied.

"I'm perfectly fine" she said.

"So I see. Is that your boyfriend?" he said looking at Mako. She let out a small growl again.

"Leave him out of this" she said, her fists into balls standing in front of Mako.

"He couldn't seem to stay out of our battle last time".

Korra was angry now. "He won't be there next time" she said through her teeth.

"I hope, for his sake, that he is not" he said. "I will see you soon" he said before the lights went out and when they came back on they were gone.

Tenzin went to where Korra was. "Are you alright?" Korra nodded. "I want to leave" she said. Mako and Tenzin both nodded.

Tenzin looked at Hiroshi Sato and said, "Please excuse us". Hiroshi Sato nodded.

* * *

*Two and a half weeks later. Korra has been still trying to airbend but hasn't had much success. There are only 3 days left before she faces Amon again. She also hasn't been sleeping well since she saw Amon at the ball.*

"Korra are you sure you are ok" Mako said as he sat down next to her and Naga in the quad where she looked at the city and brought her closer to him. She put her head on the chest and replied "Yes".

"Well then, I'm going to ask you something" he said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Why did you tell Amon that I wouldn't be there next time?" he asked.

"I didn't want him to know I'd have help" she lied.

"You are a terrible liar" he said.

"I'm not lying" she said sitting up. She put her hand on his cheek, he placed his hand on hers.

"Korra I love you, and I won't let anyone hurt you".

"I do too, don't judge me too harshly for wanting to protect you" she told him.

He sighed. "It's late, let's go inside" he said getting up.

"I'll be with you in a moment" she said. "I want to take Naga into the stable". Mako nodded and went inside. She waited a while before getting up.

"Come Naga" she said as she went down the island. Naga whined. "I have to go visit someone" she said looking at Avatar Aang's statue. Naga looked too and followed. Once they were in the bottom, Korra hopped on Naga and they swam towards Avatar Aang's temple.


End file.
